Something is Coming
by Kristal
Summary: COMPLETE Piper has to give up her little baby girl, Parker to a adopive family, but now years later, Parker's family has died, and she is an orphane. Will Piper and her pathes cross?
1. Prologe

A/N: I own anyone you haven't seen or heard of from the WB's Charmed. I hope you enjoy this. It's fun to write. More Chapters are in the making!!! Read and Review.  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
"Something is coming, something is coming!" A strange woman, bellowed racing down the quiet, deserted street. "It's coming, RUN!"  
  
Then the "something" ran out of the blackberry bushes, over in the Blackbird Forest. It sprinted to the mysterious women, it moved so fast it seemed almost like a stream of wind that would never halt.  
  
"Help me." the voice of that poor woman drifted away in the silence of the night. Her body was limp, as if it was never alive, while her precious blood that once lived within the women's veins, were now gushing through the streets.  
  
No one came out to help her, or to make that thing leave. They just sat there peering out of their fogged up windows, just like me. I looked across the street and saw my best friend Dakota; she looked at me petrified, and then ran. I knew where she was running to, our hidden shack in the forest. I knew though my life would be taken if I dashed over to the fort. My hopes were that hers wasn't taken, and she managed to get there safely.  
  
Then "it" came towards my rusted old cabin; it slipped through the door slits, or dissolved, or something like that. But it was now in my racked-up shelter. Then I heard the most horrifying thing I have ever listened to, my adoptive parents scream.  
  
Then the screaming froze, and I didn't want to think of what was the truth, but I couldn't hold it back I knew they were gone. The "creature" stopped down the hall and went into another room.  
  
I wasn't as surprised as last time, but I still hated it. I still couldn't bear to hear my baby sister, Maggie's cry echoing in my parentless house. Then as soon as it came it vanished. Now I was alone. Alone from everyone and everything that I have ever held dear.  
  
I wondered for only a second if I could get to the fort from here with out getting caught. I guess I have to, I guess it's my only chance for survival. I knew if I didn't leave, I'd be the next too die, this painful and treacherous night. I scurried across the parlor floor, to get to the backyard entrance. As I reached the center of the kitchen, I heard an eerie sound behind me. It guess, it is too late, for hope.  
  
The "something" materialized in front of my fearless 3-year old body. I stood terrified for only a second. I memorized the way it looked, down to every last detail, I didn't need over a few seconds to have a clear visual of "it" that would never change.  
  
Then I dashed to the door, but it was to late. Something sharp and dirty sunk through my now powerless and trembling body. I could feel the jagged claws of the tips of "its" fingers, searching for something in my paralyzed body.  
  
Thoughts were running through my head, goodbyes, thank yous, sorrys, wishes, and regrets. Then I thought at lest I'll be with my family, not my real one but the one I knew and loved. Yah, I'll be with everyone whom I knew, and with the ones who loved me. Yah, everything will be fine, no, not fine, everything will be great.  
  
Then it grabbed the one thing that kept me living. My heart. 


	2. Years Later

A/N: Hope you like this Chapter. More are coming really soon. Read and review.  
  
7 years later.  
  
Finally some peace and quiet, I never thought I would ever get away from those pesky little rats. They're impossible to get rid of. At lest I have a little time alone. As long as they can't find me soon I'll be fine. I hope I can stay in here for a while and not get found out by the rascals. I need time to think up a plan.  
  
"Parker"  
  
Guess they found me sooner then I thought they would. Why, am I stuck here, in this horrible orphanage? Then I remember why. That night, that "thing," it wasn't supposed to let me live, but it did. Then there's also the question, why did my life be spared that day?  
  
"Parker"  
  
"What?" I screeched louder than I intended to.  
  
I hated when Margate and Missy broke my thoughts. Even though they were on my nerves I opened the closet door and crawled out.  
  
I peeked up at the shinning identical faces, some how they always make me smile along with them. It was a magical smile that would never break. I always wondered if I'd ever have that effect on people, but I knew other wise, only those twins did.  
  
"Why were you in there so long?" Margaret asked, acting all mature and wise.  
  
"What do you mean so long?" I questioned her; plainly she must have been over exaggerating. It wasn't long at all.  
  
"You were in there for half-an-hour," This time it was Missy in her childish voice.  
  
Margaret and Missy have always looked alike, but have never, ever sounded even similar to each other. Margaret had an adult and smart voice. While Missy, had a high and childish voice. They always sounded hilarious together.  
  
"Earth to parker! Any one home in there?" Missy asked in her joking tone, with her hand swinging in front of my daydreaming face.  
  
"What," I asked, still dazed in thought.  
  
"Knock yourself to it, girl!" Margaret pitched in, while slapping me in the back of my head of dark brown hair.  
  
"Sorry!!" I said in my innocent voice. I looked at the twins standing in front of me. They both had on frowns, but I could see in their eyes that they were just dieing to break out in laughter. So I put on a puppy dogface, and made it as sad as possible.  
  
Missy's face lightened first, slowly at first, but she couldn't stand having to keep a frown. She burst out laughing her silly little head off. Now, Margaret couldn't let Missy have all the fun and she burst out too! Then we were all laughing our hearts out.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, I was lying in bed, listing to the Missy's soft breath and Margaret's barley recognizable whispers in her sleep. I hated slaying up at night it always scared me. Even though I was 10 now, I hated the night and the darkness. It always reminded me of that night so long ago.  
  
That night was a night I will never forget, it was filled with horror and dying. I was the only one to make it out of that town alive, at lest that anyone knew of. I have always wished that it were another soul that made it out and not mine. Those screams were like dying except with your heart still beating. Those eerie cries will haut me forever and they will never die. Then there is that "something" that will feed on my heart for all of eternity.  
  
I can't sleep for fear of the "something" returning to finish his job. I can't dream for all the horror that will wade there till the end of the world. Still I have to face my fears and sleep.  
  
I guess tonight I have had enough of my facing fears. I can't sleep for anything. Every time I close my eyes "it" comes faster and faster at my helpless soul. I have to get away; I have to leave these fears.  
  
I get out of my toasty bed, and slide over to the dusty old window. It was our only ticket to the outdoors, but it had bars blocking us from any communication to the world. I looked out, but every thing was smeared from all the dirt.  
  
This place was like a prison, and we are all captives. We learn and we clean, nothing at all similar to the world we once lived in. We were prisoners who could never escape, and we will be stuck here till the day we die.  
  
I knew better than to think like that, but honestly everyone here does. I know this is a hospital, but it doesn't work that way.  
  
I have been here since I was found, still breathing in my run down old home. From the pictures I was found while I was in a coma, with a hole dug strait through my injured body. Blood was spilt everywhere, and my heart had a fraction cut off.  
  
The doctors here though of me as the miracle child, even though there are many children who have survived many tortuous things. Once a child comes here the child is doomed to stay here till he is better, but almost no one gets completely healed. This is San Francisco's Children's Medical Center, only the toughest cases are hear. Children from all over the world come here to be healed. Many die hear or some are stuck in here and never get gifts or visitors.  
  
I am one of those children who don't get visitors, except when Margaret and Missy's family come. They play with all three of us, and give us presents. To me, they are my new family.  
  
Margaret and Missy both have a problem where they can blackout anywhere and at anytime. Usually they have a seizure when the go out. It's sad because they have them at lest once or sometimes even more a week. It scares me when they black out, it seems like they will die.  
  
  
  
I feel the sleepiness through my body. So I wobbly stand up, and go over to my sweet comfortable bed. I guess I have to face my fears sometimes. So I close my eyes and drift off the sleep.  
  
**"It's coming, it's coming" the women that night ran through the streets yelling and screaming, "It's coming, It's coming, for you."** 


	3. Sezures

A/N: Hope you like this Chapter. More are coming really soon. Read and review.  
  
  
  
"7:30, get up!" Margaret answered, shoving my body of the bed. She is getting on my nerves, but I reacted quickly and jumped up before I fell to the floor.  
  
"Thank you!" Missy exclaimed, obliviously rushing to get down stairs, but for what?  
  
I put a questioning face on for her to read, while I got dressed. It was just another boring Saturday and nothing was supposed to happen today, I think.  
  
"A reporter is coming today, duh!" she informed me after understanding my face. "I hope she'll talk with me!" For a 10-year-old Missy was not ready to become a teen. She enjoyed being a child way too much. Missy was now searching through our closet looking for something that new and cool to wear.  
  
"When?" I questioned worried that she was here already.  
  
"She's not coming till 9," Margaret responded, acting as casual as normal. "Missy, stop fretting."  
  
When the three of us had finished washing up, and getting everything cleaned up in our room, we walked downstairs to play Sorry in the lounge. The reporter wasn't supposed to come for about ten minutes, so we had some time to play a game or two.  
  
After two games Toni and Marie came down the stairs. Great now they are going to talk to the reporter and get all the attention. The twins then noticed them too, and Missy sighed with anger.  
  
Toni noticed and lead the way over to us.  
  
"So, are you shrimps trying to get a chat with the reporter? Well let me give you advice, you won't she'll chat with Marie and me. Sorry, might as well leave, before you get your little hearts broken," Tony snickered, walking away to her usual table.  
  
"Who does she think she is? Nobody likes her, she should leave!" Margaret asked us in a tone which everyone in the lounge could hear.  
  
Everyone looked at her, and Toni got up and trampled over to our table again. Missy and I were in shock that Margaret would say something like that so loud. Margaret herself was trying to shrink herself, realizing that was not something she should of said.  
  
Toni got closer and closer then, she punched Margaret in the cheek. Margaret fell of her seat, and fell with a clump to the hard tiled floor.  
  
  
  
At first nothing happened, and we thought she was ok, but then her eyes closed and she blacked out. Her body started to twitch and shake. The crowd fell quiet.  
  
Toni stood in silence waiting for something to happen, and by the expression on her face she didn't know what to do. It felt good to know something that Toni didn't, but it also made me angry. I got up from my chair and looked at Toni with my hateful eyes and glared at her, not blinking or moving.  
  
Missy was already trying to get Margaret to wake up, but her body wouldn't stop vibrating. Missy yelled at a younger boy to get one of the nurses, and her ran off.  
  
I clenched my fists, but I didn't have time to punch her, for the door opened from the other side of the room. Then there came a gasp from the adults standing in the crowd. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the people except Toni, Missy, and me.  
  
"Everyone clear the way," ordered Mrs. Kullins, the president of the medical center. "I said clear the way."  
  
Everyone moved aside to where Margaret was lying. The women next to Mrs. Kullins gasped and covered her mouth. Mrs. Kullins pulled out her walky-talky and called the emergency room, and she told them, "Send some nurses to the lounge, Margaret is having a seizure again."  
  
After a minute of two a few nurses came in, and carried Margaret to the emergency room. Missy was allowed to follow, so she did.  
  
"Parker, Toni?" Mrs. Kullins questioned in a loud and harsh voice.  
  
Both Toni and I turned to look at her. Toni now had her innocent look on, while I looked like the aggressive one with clenched fists.  
  
"Girls, follow me," ordered Mrs. Kullins. Toni and I followed her out the door.  
  
An hour later Missy and I were playing checkers, in the lounge. Margaret was upstairs sleeping, because she was now worn out. The twin's parents were going to be moving them to LA Childrens' Hospital tomorrow. Now Missy and I were trying to comfort one another.  
  
The reporter was now talking to Jimmy and Mickey. I hope she'll come over to our table.  
  
Then all of a sudden Margaret appeared behind me, and jumped me. Margaret sat down and started to laugh, and Missy joined in. The few people remaining in the lounge, started to laugh. Most of these were little children, but there we a few adults who giggled, like the reporter.  
  
Everyone was laughing, I couldn't help it I started to laugh too! It was amazing how the twins always had that effect on people. This was the first time today I felt happy and I wish I could seize this moment forever. It made me want to stop time, and replay this exact moment over, and over again.  
  
This is a feeling I may never see and feel ever again in my life, for tomorrow my life is going to change forever.  
  
This thought made my smile fall and my happiness turn to grief.  
  
  
  
After about ten minutes the reporter came over to us, and sat down. For the first time today I noticed how beautiful she was. Her hair was a dark brown and she had a marvelous smile.  
  
"Hi, my name is Phoebe Halliwell. What are your names?" She asked in a magical voice.  
  
"My name is Parker," I told her smiling. And to add a little laugh I added, "Sorry I don't have a last name."  
  
"I'm Missy Trent!" Missy pitched in a fast and excited tone.  
  
"And I'm Margaret Trent," Margaret added in her sophisticated voice.  
  
"Well those are nice names," Phoebe exclaimed, "Parker, how can you have no last name?"  
  
So I told Phoebe the whole story, all of it. I thought I might as well. She was really nice, I can trust her, I think. When I told her the thing about the "creature" she didn't say things like there are no such things as monsters like most adults do. She didn't say anything mean. 


	4. Back Again

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Read and Review  
  
  
  
That night Missy, Margaret and I were packing up their stuff and talking about all the things that we have done in the past. Then we talked about Phoebe Halliwell, and then about meeting up in the future. We talked about getting better and cured. Then we talked about escaping the hospital.  
  
All three of us ended up sleeping in my bed that night, it wasn't that crowded to me. Even though Missy and Margaret were having trouble keeping the blankets over them. I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to plan to escape.  
  
The next day, early in the morning, the Trent's came in. They took all of the twins' stuff and left. I got to hug and say goodbye to them, but my heart felt empty again when they were gone.  
  
I went to the lounge and sat down on a chair by the fireplaces. I don't know what to do, they were my only family, and now they are gone. They were my only friends; left alone my heart was hollow.  
  
I want to leave this place, so many things that have went wrong. I want a family, to love and comfort me. And most of all I want to be healed. Healed from the pain, from the heartache, and most of all healed form the misery.  
  
I could run away and pretend to be an orphan, and get put in an orphanage. But still I would have no family and my heart would still be in pain. I could find my biological family. I knew their names, Piper was my mother, and Leo was my father. Their last names I forgot, but I could find.  
  
I look up at the clock and the time read 8:30pm. I didn't realize I had been sitting here that long. I looked around to see if I was alone, but I wasn't Toni, Marie, and 5 others were sitting around the farthest table.  
  
Why was Toni such a b***h? She had gotten on my nerves so many times. This was the worst though, and she will pay.  
  
  
  
Then the main door swung open and Phoebe Halliwell and two other women waltzed right in. One of the others looked similar to her, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. But the other had bright red hair. They looked around then headed my way.  
  
When Phoebe reached me, she said, "Hello Parker, How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," I answered obviously not sounding like I meant it, because I wasn't. "Who are they?"  
  
"Oh, these are my sisters," Phoebe informed. "Where is the other two?"  
  
"Um, they got moved," I replied in a whisper.  
  
"Ooh that's sad," the women with the brown hair cooed. "By the way I'm Piper."  
  
"Paige here," the red head said.  
  
"Why are you all here?" I asked causally.  
  
"Just wanted to visit again," Phoebe pitched in. It sounded like a lie. They were up to something. I could feel it.  
  
I wanted to tell them I knew that was a lie, but they would probably get mad. I knew something was up, something horrible. I wanted to go look out the window to what was coming, but it would be rude.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe," Paige uttered in a slow and curl and an obvious voice. To add to the mysteriousness Paige looked at her sisters with the eyes or fear. "It's here."  
  
"You should go to your room now," Phoebe told me strictly. "All of you." I wasn't going to leave. I am staying here. What does she think I was going to do? I want to know what was going on.  
  
In less than a minute the others were gone. And now the Halliwells were trying to get me to leave with the others. They didn't get it I wasn't going to leave.  
  
Then it happened, it came. The door scattered into pieces, and it came through. At first it looked human, but than I realized what it was. It has come back.  
  
I screamed, but still advanced on me. Phoebe ran up behind it and kicked it in the back. It spun around and stuck his long sharp hand in her now limp body. Piper flicked her hands over and over again, but nothing happened.  
  
I knew this was risky, but I ran in front of the life sucken something. All three of the sisters stared at me disbelieving, and I punched it. Nothing happen at first, but then.  
  
"You," It bellowed in a low haunting voice. "This time, I will no stop." He let go of Phoebe, and headed for me. He had dark glowing red eyes that were full of pure evil. Those eyes were looked on mine.  
  
Piper keep here eyes on me, and a man appeared surrounded by blue lights. The man raced over to Phoebe's body, and some how healed her. Why should I be surprised? This is defiantly strange.  
  
Back to the "creature" he remembered me. Why? How? I looked at it with a gaze full of hate, full of revenge.  
  
It killed my parents, it killed my sister, it killed my town, and it will pay. This time it will not escape. I will kill it.  
  
The sisters looked at me in shook and horror, as I walked toward it. I didn't know why I was doing this. I guess it took my life and my future. And know I will take its. 


	5. Battle

A/N: Hope you like the little bit of action! I also hope and thank those who reviewed. I would like to hear anything about the story good or bad. So please review after you read the chapter. More chapters coming ASAP.  
  
  
  
I may be weak, but I am not a coward. I burst all my hate and fear in to my attack. I punched it with all my might, and all the love for the ones I lost. I kicked it with the shear of revenge, and the torture it put me through.  
  
It fell to the ground, and was gushing with blood. The room fell silent, with only deep breathes being heard. I wanted to hurt it more, but the gaze from the Halliwells and the man were strong and timid.  
  
Phoebe was the first to speak, "Everyone OK?" Her voice echoed in my ears. I didn't know how to answer. What would I say?  
  
"I'm fine Pheebs," Piper answered casually.  
  
"Same here," Paige added with the same tone as Piper.  
  
"What do we do now?" the man questioned. His voice comforted me. It was so strong, yet so gentle.  
  
"Leo, you're the whitelighter, you tell us," Phoebe exclaimed impatiently. Leo was his name? But Leo and Piper were my parents?  
  
I spun around in a flash of an eye. They all gazed at me, with powerful, strong eyes. It was the first time I concentrated hard on Leo. He was tall with shinny-highlighted hair. He had his arms around Piper. And instantly I knew who they were.  
  
I didn't if I could say it. What if they didn't remember me? What if I was wrong? Questions scrabbled my brain. And I was frozen of shook, yet excitement.  
  
Then the creature grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. I rolled over so I was now facing it. I pulled up my hands, and flicked them. Then blood, and guts flew everywhere. And revenge filled the air.  
  
The four adults were racing towards me. Piper grabbed me, and ran from the result. I felt dizzy, and my head was spinning. I feel sleepy. I think I need to sleep.  
  
I was startled to hear the chipping of birds, and being able to see sunlight. I opened my eyes, and saw a different and strange room. It was filled with light and heat.  
  
This room looked oddly familiar. As if I have been here. I then instantly remembered last night.  
  
"Mommy?" a young girl screeched running down a stairway behind me. She sounded as if she was about 5. She also sounded scared, but snotty.  
  
"Patricia, hold on," Piper's voice chimed in. It was so odd to think that she may be my mother. But wait, she has a daughter. She didn't give her up. What about me? "By the way honey, be quiet!"  
  
"Why?" Patricia bellowed back. "I don't want to be quiet."  
  
  
  
Then she grabbed a remote on the table behind me and clicked on the TV. She then came around the counter, and stared at me. She then screamed so loud she shook the house. Or at lest felt like, it to me.  
  
Piper dashed in and looked puzzled at first, but than smiled. Patricia looked at Piper's face in confusion. I didn't like Patricia, I didn't.  
  
"Honey, this is Parker," Piper informed Patricia smiling. Patricia looked at me in a questioning gaze. "Parker, this is Patricia."  
  
"Piper, can I ask you a question about last night?" I asked Piper hopefully. I wanted to know how those odd things happened. I also wanted to know who Piper and Leo were to me.  
  
"Sure Parker," Piper answered. She looked a little doubtful when she said that though. "Sweetie, go eat breakfast."  
  
K, mommy," Patricia squeaked. She sounded somewhat like Missy. Why did I have to remember that? Patricia then left the room, and went in to the kitchen?  
  
"Parker, Patricia doesn't know about stuff that happened like last night," Piper whispered in a low voice. She looked at me with eyes that were full of sorrow and grief. "So, don't speak about it around Patricia. OK?"  
  
"Fine. What was it all the "magical stuff?" It doesn't make sense,"  
  
"Magic, it was magic,"  
  
"I have a important question, are you my mom?" I asked her with the most trusting and desperate eyes. I didn't think she would answer, but I hope she would. And I hope the answer would be a yes, from both, Piper and Leo.  
  
The room was completely quiet. I could hear no sound, not even from the songs from the birds. Our mouths were silent. The breathing died down. Nothing could be heard not even the thoughts in my head.  
  
Piper's face was pale and blank. There was no color in it. If I weren't so determined to find the answer, I would have tried to comfort her. I needed to know the answer. I needed to know the truth.  
  
"Piper?' I asked with a questioning gaze. I wanted to hear what she had to say. I needed to. "Please, answer me. Please" 


	6. Dream

"Please, please answer me," I couldn't handle the silence. Piper, or my mom, I don't know how to think of her as. Do I want her to say yes, or to say no? Yes, she has to say yes, or I'll be waiting forever to find a family. This could be the start of a perfectly happy life, or it could just haut my dreams.  
  
Somehow I knew that this woman, I have decided to use neither Piper nor mom, knew about my past. Maybe she could make my future brighter.  
  
I thought for just a second that I should tell her she didn't have to answer. Ms. Halliwell, I decided on this for her new name, neither Piper nor mom fit at this moment, was shacking and turning snow white. I thought I should leave, but where would I go? I could go to the hospital, but Missy and Margaret wouldn't be there. I could hitch a ride to Blackbird, Minnesota, the home I lived in with my adoptive family. Even if it was a banded, it was the only place I could really call home.  
  
That may cost some money, but I have some. My life was a miserable mistake. Maybe I could find a nice foster family that would take care of me. Maybe my mommy and daddy really didn't die, and Maggie and them were waiting for me at Blackbird.  
  
A thought just struck my brain, I never even thought of the possibility. What if it happened, what if she was safe? What if my old friend was still at our fort? What is Dakota was still at our hidden fort? What is chance that she wasn't caught or found? But what if there were still "creatures" there?  
  
The questions kept repeating in my mind. Then I came to a concluding question. Is she alive? I now forgot all about Ms. Halliwell and drifted in to my daydreams. I could find Dakota. I could leave right now.  
  
Then my mind turned back to Ms. Halliwell. I didn't need to know the answer. Ms. Halliwell looked terrible, and now her breath could be heard throughout the house. She still was in shook, but suddenly Phoebe ran down the stairs screaming, "I going to be late!"  
  
Paige also came running down right after Phoebe. Neither of them noticed Ms. Halliwell and me sitting there. I felt somewhat relived that they hadn't started to question me about why Ms. Halliwell was like that. She was almost frozen there, gazing down at the rug. If it weren't for her breathing so roughly I could mistake her as dead.  
  
Finally, Leo came down, wait if he may be my father I can't call him Leo, but father or dad didn't fit him either. So his last name was Wyatt right? So now in my brain, he will be known as Mr. Wyatt.  
  
Mr. Wyatt looked first at Piper and then at me. His gaze asked the question for him. For the first time, I felt afraid of what I asked. Was this the wrong thing to do? Somewhere on this planet I could find the answer, she didn't need to answer the one question that has tormented me science I have awoken from the coma, when I was only the tender age of three.  
  
"Piper, Parker? What's going on?" Mr. Wyatt asked us. Piper didn't answer and looked as if she didn't hear. I didn't answer, but I got up and walked over to the door.  
  
I didn't know if I was going to walk out the door, or if I was just stretching my mussels. I thought about leaving and I thought about staying. The leaving part sounded most modest and welcoming.  
  
I started to turn the door, but then I forgot about my manors. "Thank you for helping me, and for being so very kind to me. Thanks and hope I'll see you again, see ya," I said leaving them still recovering from what had happened.  
  
I don't know why I left. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I sat down on the porch steps to think of what to do.  
  
I sat there to a think for several hours. I didn't know what to do. Phoebe's car pulled up in the driveway, and she walked over to me. Phoebe asked, "This seat taken?"  
  
"Go ahead," I answered. She sat down next to me, and asked me so stuff. I finally got to the question that I was going to see if she knew, "Do you know if Piper had another kid?"  
  
Phoebe stared at me and gently, and silently said, "Ya, she did have little baby girl. But just like a few weeks after she was born a demon came and took her away."  
  
"Ooh," I responded, hopefully sounding sincere. My heart started speed up. I could be their daughter. There is a very high chance, I hope.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Phoebe finally asked.  
  
"I want to go home," I spoke in a whisper barley even hearable by her.  
  
"To the hospital?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, to my home."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Blackbird."  
  
"Sounds familiar, what state?"  
  
"Minnesota, can you take me?" I didn't know why I said this; I just thought it might be easier. Especially if I knew who was taking me. But I also may have been a fool for asking. I don't know it just gets so complicated.  
  
"Um, how bought we go tell Piper and Paige first and then I'll take you. I need a vacation anyways. Plus this will be fun." Phoebe responded. I seriously thought she was kidding, but she got up and walked into the house. I didn't want to go back in there so I just sat here.  
  
When Phoebe returned she had a duffle bag, and a cooler. I helped place the items in her car, and then we blasted off. I wished we weren't doing this, but I needed to be somewhere else.  
  
Phoebe turned on her radio, to an unfamiliar song and started singing along. It was a peaceful yet energetic song that made me drift to thoughts about twins. I wonder if Missy and Margaret would believe what I have gone through. Missy probably would but maybe not Margaret. I hope they are safe and healthy.  
  
Before I knew it we were speeding across the border from Nevada to Montana. I also just realized how late it was getting. I yawned several times than drifted to a deep slumber.  
  
*Dream*  
  
A woman was running down the street calling a name. Something sounding like Chelo or Leo, or something like that. She was holding a baby wrapped in blankets. She ran into a man's arms and vanished into lots of blue lights.  
  
The couple appeared at a room that looked oddly familiar. Like I had been there before. The room was a nursery; it was tiny, but cute. The women placed the now crying infant into a crib and rocked it back and forth until it fell asleep.  
  
Then both the man and woman went into the room connecting to the nursery and went to sleep. I keep thinking I recognized them from somewhere. I think it must have been soon.  
  
Then suddenly a creature dissolved into the room. I walked forward trying to protect the little girl, but it walked right threw me. The creature took the sleeping baby and just as fast as it came it went.  
  
*Dream* 


	7. Life?

I woke up with a jump. What had that been? I knew I recognized them. I knew I recognized that room. But how?  
  
"Are you ok?" Phoebe questioned. I nodded and looked out the window. It had felt so real. Then Phoebe added, "We are coming to the South Dakota Border."  
  
"Good, we're almost there." I whispered to myself. I wanted to see what had become of the town. Maybe I would remember more of my life before the event. Maybe there may be some hints of my past at Blackbird.  
  
Phoebe had turned down the music well I had been asleep and was turning it up now. It was a calmer song and it was happier, then the one I fell asleep to. I don't know why I dragged Phoebe into my problems. It seemed rude to take her away from her life.  
  
"What was life like before the your accident?" Phoebe asked me in a wondering tone. I didn't want to say anything, but I knew it would come out of me eventfully. So why not now?  
  
"I don't remember much but I do remember my adoptive parents and my little baby sister. I also remember my best friend Dakota. I never found out what happened to Dakota after she ran for the woods. All I wanted was for her to make it out alive," I told Phoebe. I liked to speak my thoughts, and now I was. Everything that I was wondering would come out soon.  
  
"Your adoptive parents?" Phoebe questioned intensely. I was shocked by her voice but I nodded. I wonder if she thought I was her niece. It all seemed like it could be true.  
  
Yes, why?"  
  
"No reason, I need to stop and get gas."  
  
Her voice seemed almost harsh. She knew or though something. And I was going to find out what it was. I needed to know.  
  
We pulled up of Easy Stop and she got out and went inside. I waited impatiently in the car. I watched Phoebe throw the windows and I saw her talking on her cell. I guessed she was talking to her sisters or Leo.  
  
I wonder I should get out and walk the rest of the way. Why was everything so confusing? Does life even have a point? Does MY life have a reason to live?  
  
The song on the radio was Avril Lavigne- I'm with you. I listened to it carefully and it was the perfect song for me.  
  
  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by my hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
  
  
The song said exactly what I feel and what is happening to me. My life is a total mess, I am traveling with someone I barely know, and I don't know anything or anyone outside the hospital. Is anyone trying to find me?  
  
Why was my life so different to other ten year olds? I am supposed to be worried about getting good grades and making friends. I was worried finding my life, finding where I belong. Why was I so different? Why was I always in pain from my heartbreak?  
  
This was not supposed to be the life a child should have. Not the life I should have. I should have a mom and dad that are alive and happy. I should have a happy family in a beautiful house. I should be happy, not depressed. Why did everything turn out this way? Why wasn't life like it was when she was little?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Happy Birthday Parker!" Mommy, Daddy, Maggie, Dakota, Gramps, and Grams all shouted. Dad and Mom came and hugged me, while Gramps cut the cake. Grams held Maggie and Dakota was eying all the presents.  
  
"Let's eat!" Gramps shouted and everyone sat down at the table. After everyone was finished. I sat down and opened my presents. My favorite was a pure gold locket necklace. In it had my mommy and daddy's pictures on each side.  
  
We laughed and had a perfect family picture. Life was just perfect. I wish it could stay this way forever.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Everything was perfect then. Now my life is a horrible mess. A horrible, torturers mess. Why did everything change? Why did everyone die and go away?  
  
Phoebe came in and started up the car. I wanted to ask whom she was talking to and what she was talking about. Even if I knew who it was, I needed to hear it. I watched Phoebe and she looked so happy.  
  
"So we're about two miles away, and then we'll be a blackbird!" Phoebe stated. "And then we can go home." She emphasized the word we. It stayed in my head, and I knew what she meant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please review about what you want to happen in the next chapters coming up. The more who review the longer this story is going to be updated. So please review. 


	8. Home Sweet Home

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO very sorry for making you wait. I have some that I have been working on and I kind of got confused and all. Now I have a schedule and a plan to know what fan-fiction I should work on next. I will probably update once a week, maybe sooner or later, it all depends on my mood. I also have been writing poetry a lot recently. I might even add a bit of some poetry in the story what do you think??? Please tell me after you finish reading. So now read and review.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Home, I wish I knew what that was. I could call the hospital home; I had lived there for about 7 years. But a hospital would never fit the description home. Blackbird for my first three years of my little life was my home, but was it?? Or was it just another worthless part of my messed-up life??  
  
2 hours away from Blackbird. Now for the first time in days, months, even years, I feel my heart's temperature raise a few degrees. Maybe my heart after all wasn't meant to be forever sealed. Maybe even one day I will be happy, maybe there was always hope. Or was there??  
Hope was one thing I have both loved and dreaded ever since the day the creature came. Faith, Hope, Belief, they were just words. They were words people created to feel safe. Words created for people to think they had a destiny.  
  
But want to know something I learned in that process in finding myself at the moment?? Those three single words that everyone thought as the most comforting words in the world were nothing. The words they didn't have power, they didn't do anything special; they were just made up for people to think they did do something extraordinary.  
  
But then again, Hope, Faith, and Belief was the three words I have felt actually did do something. But the question was what?  
  
Hope, let me find my definition- to keep thinking something WILL happen, even if the chances are slim to none.  
  
Faith, what descries this? How about this- practically the same thing as hope, except change all the letters and add one extra letter.  
  
Belief, my meaning, how can I say it without saying believing??? Oh I got it- Know in your mind something does exist or something will happen, even if others around you don't think the same.  
  
So what do we do with Hope, Faith, and Belief? Are they useful or are the just worthless little words? To me they are both, but to the few I know believe the words help and have a power, which only it can understand.  
Was I really going to be to my.home? Home? Does it work that way? Can you call a place home when last time you were there people all around you were dying? Do I even have the right to call it home? Home is where you family is; home is where you feel homesick for when you're away; home is where your life has a purpose. But I didn't have any of them, so could I really call this deserted town I am going to home?  
  
No, I couldn't call this place I'm reaching home. I have no home, and if you change the m in home to a p, it would fit too. I also have no Hope. Home and Hope sound similar? I don't know about anyone else in the world, but they do to me. They both give you a reason to stand tall and to live until all darkness falls. But to me, neither of them fit. I have no reason to stand tall or even to live till all darkness does fall.  
  
Life, I've heard it's a precious thing. But what do you do when it isn't. Precious means fragile, valuable, loved. Am I anyone of those things? I don't think I am, but then again I don't know anything, yet I know everything. Maybe I am one of those three things. I have a chance right?  
  
Am I fragile to the world? Or do people just want to toy with me till I dissolve? Am I just meant to fade away and to never have anyone miss me? I get treated nothing like I am fragile. I was treated poorly for the last 7 years of my life. Fragile? No that was out of the question. Fragile is NOT what anyone thinks of me. I know for a fact.  
  
Am I a value to someone? Maybe Missy and Margaret, but I doubt anyone else. Maybe at the least Phoebe, if Phoebe had told her sisters and Mr. Wyatt about me being an orphan and maybe if Phoebe thought and told the others I could be her niece, maybe the others valued me too. Who knows? But I doubt anyone else could ever value me. Value that would mean I would be worthwhile to someone and everyone knows I'm not.  
  
And loved? Do I even need to get into the details? Loved, I was loved for a short while when I was an innocent little toddler. But 3 years is different than 10 years. Then again most 10 year olds had a home. Most 10 year olds had a family. Most 10 year olds didn't have health problems. And most 10 year olds didn't have to worry about money and supporting their self. But I'm not normal. I'm everything but it. Me more than about anyone ever alive have not been as abnormal as me. But back to the point I am NOT loved at the moment by anyone. No one loves me. I'm a hopeless pile of.? What was I? Was I even anyone to call a name?  
  
So was life really precious? Fragile, Valued, and Love? No, not to me, and if it wasn't to me, who's vote really does count? Does anyone's opinion matter on these statements? Doubt it, but then again, what do I know?  
The sign of entering Blackbird is now right in plan view. Wow, lost memories, feelings, and proposes flood back into my now scrabbled brain. Memory lane, isn't it so grand? Well it would be if everyone died and I was carried hundreds of miles to a city on the other side of the country to live a slow and meaningless life.  
  
Trees and bushes were everywhere and they seemed like they haven't been cleared or trimmed in years. Well I wonder why? It was dark, and it was clear that know one had come here in ages, except for some pretty stupid animals. But not like there brain capacity holds that much information.  
  
Then we turn on the street I hate so very, very much. The street that woman came running down and the street I caught a glance at a monster that haunted fairy tales and myths a creature that would forever stay in my mind, a IT which destroyed my life and future.  
  
"Home Sweet Home," I whisper to myself.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how was it for a return??? Was it horrible?? *Pause* I knew it was!!! LOL!!! So really was it good, bad, or what???  
  
What do you think should happen in the next chapter?? I want to know if there should be creatures, animals, psychos, or if Dakota should be alive in the town. So PLEASE, I beg of you all. Tell me what you think, or want. I NEED help. 


	9. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things you know, so DON'T sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so I'm back and I hope you like it. I'm working on updating Girl in the Shadows next, and then True Identity, and then I'll get back to this. Okay now read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I opened the door to Phoebe's and walked out in to the heavy crisp air. It crusted my throat and I intakes became shorter and shorter. The haze fogged my vision, or maybe it was the tears.  
  
How much had happened here that change my life? It was the beginning of my life I lead now. It gave me my characteristics I own now. And most of all the memories I have implanted in my brain started here.  
  
The sight I saw was painful and it ripped my heart in numerous bits. It was black no tinch of cheerful color could be found. The musty street and buildings were shattered to ruins.  
  
Creatures were scattering the streets. Mice and rats gnawed at little things I could make out as bones. Bones of WHAT?  
  
I walked the street, Phoebe hot on my heels. Every once in a while I could hear her gasp. Her sharp intake of air would echo through the streets and would be the only sound besides out footsteps.  
  
I rounded the corner that I knew all to well. It was the street that I ran down when I was little, it was the street that all my friends would play tag on, it was the street that held the blood of a helpless woman.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Something is coming, something is coming!" A strange woman, bellowed racing down the quiet, deserted street. "It's coming, RUN!"  
  
Then the "something" ran out of the blackberry bushes, over in the Blackbird Forest. It sprinted to the mysterious women, it moved so fast it seemed almost like a stream of wind that would never halt.  
  
"Help me." the voice of that poor woman drifted away in the silence of the night. Her body was limp, as if it was never alive, while her precious blood that once lived within the women's veins, were now gushing through the streets.  
  
The "creature" looked up and stared directly at the door of a Mary Kay's house. The "thing" had blood poring down its face and its eyes were filled with hate and anger. It looked down one last time the now lifeless woman and tore out her heart. Then her plunged it in its imploring mouth.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
That one woman's cry echoed through my head. Her hope faded just as everything around her. I looked down the street and I saw the color red. The road was stained in blood from years ago, and the shatters on bones still remained.  
  
Finally in all the 7 years I let my tears fall. The little drops of water stained my cheeks and I feel weak. Memories flooded through me. These memories, I held so dear. One flashed to me of my first meeting with my baby sister Maggie.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"PARKER!!!!!!!!!!!" Dakota popped out behind me. She hated when I hid from her, but it was ALWAYS fun! "Your Daddy says that you need to go now."  
  
Poopy-butt Daddy. He's so mean. I don't wanna go home. Mean, mean Daddy. "Fine, bye bye Dakota."  
  
I walked through the woods that I knew so well and made my way to Main Street. I went through the bushes blocking Dakota's and mine's secret path to our private secret fort. I got on Main Street secretly and made my way home.  
  
I opened my door and was greeted by my Papa, Mama, Gramps, AND Grams! They said that Mommy was in something called labor. I didn't know what that was, but Mama and Grams said it was why Mommy was in fat and had a baby in her stomach. Mommy and Daddy told me that I was gonna have a sister or brother, but they never told me how. I thought the came on big birds that had beaks that they carried babies in. This confuses me a lot.  
  
The phone and Papa went to get it. His face lit up and said, "Parker guess what?"  
  
Duh, I wanted to know what the commotionion (I learned that word by Dakota's Mommy!). "What?" I asked in my most politest possible way.  
  
"You have a new baby sister!" He said to me and everyone else in the room. They hugged each other and they hugged me. I was so excited!  
  
"What to go see her and you Mommy and Daddy?" Mama asked me. Why do these people ask me such things? DUH I wanted to go. But instead of saying anything I just nodded my head.  
  
Mama picked me up and then the five of us went to see Mommy, Daddy, and baby. Gramps drove us and then when we got there Grams picked me up and carried me in.  
  
Mommy was lying on a white hospital bed and Daddy was in a chair right next to her. Mommy was holding something wrapped in a pink blanket. I think it was my baby sister, because it looked kinda like my dollie Hannah.  
  
"Parker darling do you want to meet your new baby sister?" Mommy asked me in a tired but energetic (I learned this word yester day when Daddy said Dakota and I were too energetic!) voice. I nodded and Mama placed me at Mommy's feet on her bed. I crawled up to her hands and there lying in the pink blanket was a tiny baby.  
  
The others looked at the baby with a smile on their faces. I looked at it in excitement. This is gonna be sooooooo fun!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baby and I will be able to play house, and dress up, and sneak into the secret fort from the secret path. Baby and I will be bestest friends, with an exception from Dakota, because we were bestest best friends.  
  
Daddy picked me up and placed me in his lap. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Do you want to here her name?" I nodded my head and looked at the cute baby. "Her name is Maggie Faith Torgenson."  
  
I smiled at my baby sister Maggie and she smiled back.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Maggie," I said her name through tears. Maggie never lived, I sure of it, no matter what I held of my hopes, I knew there was no way she was still alive. And this thought broke what little bit I had left of my heart.  
  
My house was just several yards away and I wanted to get away now. But I knew this is why I came, and I needed to find what I wanted. Although, I still want to know what I wanted too. The town just sort-a pulled me in.  
  
I walked closer to my old house. The shadows started lurking, and my memories flooded more and more. And then I opened my door and stepped in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how'd you like it? It wasn't that good, but I needed to update this and I finally got around to doing so. If you hate it, it's fine with me, but if you like it review, PLEASE.  
  
And I only added the 2nd flashback because I wanted to show that there were happy times in her old life, and also wanted another two chapters till someone comes! Oh and if you were confused, Mama and Papa are her Grandparents. Hehehehe!!!!!  
  
Laterz 


	10. HELP!

Hey sorry about not updating in like FOREVER!! But I don't know where to go with this!!!  
  
Does anyone one have any ideas??? Please review with some PLEASE!!! If not if I get enough reviews I'll figure out a way on my own and post!  
  
Please and Thank you ~Kristal 


	11. Chilly Voice from Afar

A/N: Okay I had to get another chapter in! I'm coming to an end with this story!!! And I have another charmed story that is still up and running, but I'm working on getting that updated too! I'm kinda slow but my JRA is so bad and I can barley hold a pencil let alone type without it hurting like HELL! So here's the next chapter and I'd love your reviews!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moment that door was open memory after memory engulfed me. Happy and sad memories exploded in my brain. Tears raced down my cheeks. And I thought that I was dieing. This pain was just too real.  
  
Phoebe rushed after me and held me. I feel to the ground and Phoebe rocked my shacking body back and forth. So many memories, so much pain, and sadness, but the worst was the joy and laughter. People I had loved so dear were no dead, and I alone was alive. Alone I was and alone I will stay.  
  
My tears clouded my vision and I could no longer see. My brain was filled with past emotions, and my body couldn't handle it. Phoebe just whispered to me and held me close. I have missed the felling of love and happiness, and I want to feel the feeling, but not now, not here.  
  
I soon drifted into a deep sleep, yet tears still fell from my closed eyes. Phoebe didn't move all night, she stayed there holding me, while I sleep. And when I awoke Phoebe's eyes greeted mine, her eyes filled me with warmth and love.  
  
I got up and Phoebe did as well. We headed for the car, for we both wanted, no needed to get out of here. But something froze me in the middle of the street. Phoebe kept walking till she was opening the car door. Then she turned and looked.  
  
"Parker, come on honey, we need to get out of here." I brought my finger to my lips to silence her, and she obeyed.  
  
I heard something. Someone or something was out there watching us. I could feel their eyes scanning my body and their presence raided every part of my soul. I couldn't tell if it was a threat or friend, but I wanted to know.  
  
"Par-ker.." A chilly whisper echoed throughout the street and I nearly screamed. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put the voice to a face.  
  
Phoebe immediately slammed the car door; the sound came to my ears like cannons just fired off a foot away. She scanned the area and saw no one, but she jumped into full attack mode.  
  
"Par-ker.." The voice returned. It was a child's voice, a girl. It was so soft and quiet yet it pounded in my head over and over again. How did this child know my name?  
  
"Who's out there?" Phoebe screamed to the empty town.  
  
A small and childish laughing was the answer. "You don't know me Phoebe, but I know you now."  
  
The voice slithered down my spine. The clouds started to flow over us as if by control. I was scared, yes VERY scared.  
  
"Do you know who I am now?" Her voice was now as if singing, as if she were enjoying this. I wondered, but I didn't know who this person was.  
  
"I'll give you a hint. I saw everything that happened years ago," She was here.  
  
But was she a ghost? Witches, Demons, Ghouls, Angels, Fairies, and Creatures were real, so what about Ghosts? Of course they exist. So was she one?  
  
"Who are YOU?" This escaped my mouth. More tears fell down my cheeks. Phoebe still stood glaring around looking for the source of the voice. But it seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
"Still can't figure it out Parker?" I was scared and the feeling of guilt spread all over me, but why? "Okay then, one more hint. We used to run and play, until you left me here. Alone!"  
  
Guilt spread all over me. Tears streamed down my face and puddle near my feet. One person, only one person this cold voice could belong to, but I didn't want to believe it. This wasn't happening, no, nothing like this had happened.  
  
Then at that moment, and child walked out of the blueberry bushed by the side of the road. Her skin was as pail as the winter snow, and her eyes as cold as ice. My friend was not the same person she used to be. But was she real or just a figment of my memories?  
  
Tears sprang from my eyes and I knew she was real. But what had happened to her?  
  
"Dakota.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: HAPPY VETEREN'S DAY! Please Review! 


	12. Horray

A/N: Okay long, LONG wait, but hey that's all right! Last chapter, and it's VERY short, but if I am ever going to make a sequel then I'll do something else with the demon, cause no one dies on Charmed, Buffy, or Angel! SO isn't that nice!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Parker!" A smile spread across the pastel face. Her eyes filled with hope and joy. A single tear rolled down here cheek and fell freely to the murky ground. Soon the monster that possessed my friend left her and she was finally safe.  
  
Phoebe looked at us both. And then she saw not the disturbed child, but a little girl. She grinned at me and nodded as if telling me that Dakota was safe. I ran from my frozen position and Dakota did the same.  
  
In the middle of the street we stared longingly at each other. Not a single world or sound came. Then we both smiled and jumped into each other's arms. A laugh came to me and soon one came to her.  
  
Phoebe looked at us and felt a rush of hope. And at that moment three bodies appeared behind her car. They stood up and watched us two children laughing in a tight embrace. Piper and Leo smiled, finally knowing that they were happy and complete.  
  
I took my friend's hand and we walked towards my new family. Piper dropped down to my level and looked me in the eye. "Honey, I'm so sorry." I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me.  
  
Phoebe smiled and gently took Dakota's hand. And she joyfully exclaimed... "Lets go home"  
  
THE END 


End file.
